Kureishi Mitsuyo
Kureishi Mitsuyo (暮石 光世, Kureishi Mitsuyo; "Mitsuyo Kureishi") is Imai Cosmo and Adam Dudley's master, an MMA fighter and a chiropractor. Appearance Kureishi is a powerful individual with a youthful hairless face, long blonde hair that he ties into a ponytail with two long bangs framing his face, and countless battle nicks covering his skin. He gained his signature slice-like scar that runs horizontally across his nose after his fight against Hayakuwa Samato. While fighting strong opponents, he is known to pull facial expressions that indicate his ecstasy and enjoyment. Personality Kureishi is an eccentric individual with a noticeably prominent fight-loving streak; he holds a belief that martial arts are meant for killing.Chapter 6 (Seeker) Kureishi also has a 'fetish' for breaking other people's bones, something he realised at the tender age of 2, and gets visibly aroused when fighting strong opponents.Chapter 29 (Seeker) Over the years, Kureishi seems to have mellowed, possessing an outwardly sarcastic persona while still retaining his confidence in his own strength. He also enjoys relaxing and does not like doing things that are not in his own interests. History At some point when he was younger, Kureishi fought as one of Purgatory's gladiators (because he was desperate for cash).Chapter 21 (Omega) He was approached to by Nishihonji Akira to be an affiliated fighter for Nishihonji Security Services but Kureishi declined and instead introduced Nishihonji to Imai Cosmo.Chapter 125 Plot ''Fist of the Seeker Having been called by Ito Juttosai for an offline meet-up, Kureishi met up with him and Ikeuchi Mentaro. On Ikeuchi's insistence, he and Kureishi had a 5 minute sparring match under MMA rules. During sparring, as he was being overwhelmed, Kureishi was left in surprise when he realised the progress Ikeuchi had made. Before he could get really serious, time ran out; accepting his loss to Ikeuchi, he left with a smile. Outside, Kureishi mused that he had come very close to "breaking" Ikeuchi and took out his frustrations on a random passerby. Some days later, he met up with Ito and mentioned he was hoping to invite Ikeuchi to the upcoming Rokushin Kaikan Tournament. On the day of the tournament, Kureishi encountered Ikeuchi arriving. Noting that Ikeuchi was fighting first, Kureishi asked about the opponent Ikeuchi would be facing (as he was not familiar with the karate world). He then watched as Ikeuchi took on Yamada Kentaro. Kengan Ashura Kureishi appeared relaxed, sitting next to Kurachi Karugo, watching a end-of-round closing show whilst Hayami Katsumasa's attempted coup was going on. On the final day of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Kureishi watched as Imai Cosmo won a sparring match against Okubo Naoya in order to decide who would represent Nishihonji Security Services. He then watched Cosmo's quarter-final match against Tokita Ohma, with his student eventually taking a defeat. After the fight, Kureishi wilfully helped with Ohma's injuries by applying some first aid. After the tournament, Kureishi took on Adam Dudley as a student, with the latter wanting to learn martial arts so he could make a comeback in the Kengan matches. Kengan Omega Kureishi was seen ice skating flamboyantly whilst Adam Dudley was 'training' Narushima Koga. After making his presence known to Koga, Kureishi continued skating flamboyantly with Imai Cosmo in tow. Later, at his dojo, Kureishi was seen helping Adam train his ability to strike from odd positions. With Adam finishing up, Kureishi then gave Koga a task that he managed to accomplish after being given a hint. Impressed, Kureishi then began their training session. Afterwards, he told them they should go and watch Gaoh Ryuki's Kengan match. After Koga had successfully passed his final exam with the SJPW boys, he visited Kureishi who told him that it was a small world, before bringing him to the Rokushin Kaikan headquarters, much to Koga's terror. Explaining that he used to spar with the Rokushin karateka in his past, Kureishi brought Koga to his uncle, Narushima Joji, who would begin training Koga in karate from then on. On the day of Koga's fighter employment exam, Kureishi observed the fledgling fighter's performance and eventual win alongside Joji, Cosmo and Adam. Kureishi was seen helping train Koga for the three months after his fighter employment exam. Power & Abilities Kureishi is a powerful fighter with at least 10 years experience in both Brazilian jiu-jitsu and mixed martial arts. He is also known as a prodigy in the Japanese MMA sphere, being considered one of the top 10 MMA fighters in Japan. Notes & Trivia *Kureishi has a couple of national certifications for chiropractic practices and he runs a chiropractic clinic on the side of his martial arts career.Chapter 229 **He notes that he only became a chiropractor after learning efficient ways on how to break people. *Kureishi is a major character from ''Fist of the Seeker, Sandrovich Yabako's earlier webcomic. He also makes a cameo in as an osteopathic clinic director, making him the only character to appear in all four of Sandrovich's works. *He does not like the idea of fighting for someone else. *Kureishi was the most popular character in Fist of the Seeker in the Seeker popularity polls. References Navigation Category:Seeker Characters Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Athlete